


The Aftermath

by Midgard_writer



Series: The Onward Collection [4]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: 100 years have passed. Their lives are different but their spirits are the same.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s), Ian Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Onward Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683685





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I was bored and college is becoming *stressful*. So, to deflect from piling work and to ease another depressive episode, we're gonna post a oneshot.

The highway to New Mushroomton was backed up for miles. Barley tried to look over the crowd but, after 100, he could barely see in front of his face. He was still excitable and young, but his body was starting to say otherwise. His wife was feeling around in the box below, knowing she couldn’t be much help. She was mentally counting the fireworks as she waited for her husband’s report. Their lovely phoenix was asleep in the back, waiting to play with the children. She heard Guinevere II rock as he sat back down.

“How far?” she asked.

“As the eye can see,” Barley sighed,” We’re never gonna get to Mom’s in time. The kids are probably there by now!”

“I mean,” his wife mentioned,” Hyacinth already lives there.”

Barley agreed, but was still set on figuring out how to get there faster. Lavender pondered for a second. She had an idea, but it would take a second. And some space.

“Bar,” she began,” How much space do we have between the two cars?”

Barley raised an eyebrow at her question. And then, a smile came to his face. He hopped out of the van and ran to the front. Two inches of space. He ran to the back and found it was the same. He hopped back in and found that his wife was holding her staff.

“Two inches each way!” he exclaimed.

“Then I think we have enough space. Aloft Elevar!”

Soon, the van was floating in midair. Barley was helping his wife, making sure she didn’t hit any of the cars in front or behind her. Those in traffic were in awe as the van levitated upward. They were speechless! Barley smiled at their reactions. He looked to his wife, who couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are they staring?” she asked.

“Oh yeah,” he laughed.

“Good! Let them!”

With that, they flew off into the early day, leaving everyone in wonder. They moved on, riding high above the sea of traffic. Barley felt the breeze on his face. Lavender laughed as they pushed against the sky as they were coming to the end of traffic. But they didn’t stop there.

\---  
“Where are they?”  
Laurel paced around the kitchen. Even at her age, she still had to worry about her son and daughter-in-law. Colt was doing his best to calm her down, but his efforts were futile. He turned to Winifred, who was feeding her son, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Grandma,” she insisted,” It’s okay. I’m sure they’ll be here soon!” 

“I know,” Laurel sighed,”It’s just...this day is so important. And you know how I am, sweetie. I get worried that nothing will get done right or on time. Speaking of on time, where is Corey?’

“She’s playing with the kids outside,” Nadia mentioned.

“My grandkids or the little ones?”

“Both,” Nadia replied, her husband Pierson invested in Corey’s tales just as much as her daughters were.

The van flew overhead, then, with a thud, parked out front. The kids, Corey and everyone inside heard this noise. They ran to the front and Laurel could finally breathe with relief. Barley hopped out, eyeing ten little kids running towards him. They kept shouting “Grandpa!” with absolute excitement. He smiled and his wife threw him his staff, in which he pointed at the children.

“Aloft Elevar!” he exclaimed, the kids flying into the air.

Lavender could hear their laughter and smiled. She hugged Laurel, Colt and Corey with a smile on her face.

“Is Vox here?” she asked.

“Ah, she couldn’t make it,” Corey said,” She’s in Valley Colts giving a lesson. I’m so proud of her!”

Lavender smiled at how proud her friend was. She was then dragged by her children and children-in-law to talk. Her daughters and son were excited to see their mother, as it had been a year since they sat down together and got to talk. For the family, however, it seemed like an eternity. With the van and two of the cars packed up and ready to head out. With swift moves, they were racing to the edge of the cliff. Where the three who practiced magic would be ready to turn their cars into submarines. Would it have been easier to take the portal? Yes. But, on this day, the water was the better option. 

\-----  
The cottage was cozy and full of love. Ian, however,knew there would be no way for the whole family to fit in the house. He set up the table outside, making sure there was enough room for the whole town. He set out knives and forks and cups as he nervously walked around the table. He always wanted things to be perfect, and his husband couldn’t blame him. Ian smiled at his work and went inside, as Zale was adjusting the photo of Pierce they had on the wall. 

“He would’ve loved to have been here,” Ian mentioned softly.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Zale sighed,” I know he fought to be here. He would’ve celebrated as much as we did.”

“Maybe more,” Ian bit his lip,” Hey, has Nefaria come back yet?”

Zale shook his head. He hadn’t seen their daughter at all. A knock came to the door and Ian panicked. That was his family! Zale opened the door to find a huge bowl of water, with their mermaid daughter smiling at them. She wheeled herself in with a smile, the fairies following with their own families.

“Gronkin’s just waiting for everyone to get here,” Nefaria said,” I just thought I’d drop the sisters off while I waited.”

“Thank you, Nef,” Ian smiled as she went out,” Hello everyone!”

“Ohh, this day is just so exciting!” Lapis giggled,” Has it really been one hundred years?”

“Just yesterday,” Ruby sighed,” We were on our quest, riding in the sun and fighting off those dastardly imps.”

Ruby made a few movements before finally relaxing. Even though Ian was laughing, he was still nervous. Where was the rest of his family?

\---  
Gronkin was asleep in his chair for the moment being. He told Nefaria not to worry because he would keep a close eye out for anything. Alas, he found himself snoring away in his chair. He heard the rush of water and faintly opened an eye, assuming it was one of the merfolk. But he jumped up when he saw two cars and Guinevere II pulled onto the shore. Gronkin let out a cheer as he ran to greet the families. The van’s back opened as Pierson let out a laugh.

“You’re here!”

“We had a little traffic problem,” Barley explained,” But don’t worry. We wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

They drove up the path, many sticking their heads out of their homes. This time, however, it was out of sheer excitement. They gathered their families and food and followed the procession of cars. Ian heard the knock on his door and went to greet his daughter.

“Did you bring-?”

“YOUR BROTHER?”

Barley flew forward and tackled his brother. Ian loosed his way out and grabbed his staff. He started to cast spells on his brother. The two ran to the back as the others were getting prepared. Zale walked up to his best friend, hoping to sneak up on her as she was talking to Nefaria. Lavender, however, could sense her best friend behind her. She swiftly turned around and pointed her staff at his chest.

“How did you…?”

“Come on now. You knew I would know.”

“You’re acting like she doesn’t have hearing, Dad,” Nefaria commented and snorted.

Zale smiled and went off to set the table with some of the food. Prince Capricorn, the youngest of Prince Zodiac’s children, took the tray, along with his Uncle Prince Ross. Zale tried to tell them it was alright, but the princes would not hear it. 

“A warrior should not have to set up their own feast!” Prince Capricorn exclaimed, handing his son a silver bowl to take to the table,”You and your family musn’t lift a finger on this blessed day!”

“Oh, Cap, it’s alright-”

“Nonsense!” he laughed, walking over to Laurel, who was holding a tray,” My grandfather always says a hero must be honored by having to do as little work as possible,” Capricorn gently took the tray,” Allow me.”

“Oh!” Laurel watched him walk off, Zale approaching her,” Thank you! He does know we’re still gonna help, right?”

“Oh, I know he does.”

\---  
The citizens, Laurel, Colt, Corey and the Ostword family were seated at the table. The rest were in the cottage, waiting to go outside. They were to wait in the backroom until the time was right. The sisters were giggling and nervously speaking to Lavender. Gronkin and Barley were ready to fall asleep. But Ian? He was nervous.

“Everything alright?” Zale asked softly.

“Look at them,” Ian laughed lightly,” These are the people we saved. The town we worked to preserve. But the thing I'm worried about it the speech-”

“Hey! We practiced this. They’re gonna love it, I have no doubt.”

Ian smiled and thanked his husband. With a quick kiss, they turned to the door. The others stood up and walked outside, the table erupting in cheers. They all stood up and clapped for the heroes. The heroes smiled and waved, trying to keep it cool. They were happy to greet everyone as they made their way to their seats. The group sat down, the rest of the table following their actions. The only one left standing was Ian. 

“Welcome, everyone!” he laughed,” I hope you are all doing well on this fine day.”

Ian was trying his best not to freak out. But, after seeing all the adoring eyes on him, he started to relax and stood up on his seat.

“One hundred years ago,” he began,” My life changed forever. I never thought that I would be using magic, let alone finding an ancient land. But...it was one of the best things to happen to me. To us. I admit that I was so nervous to come here. Too nervous to even think straight. I mean, I’d only been practicing magic for a year and I was thrown into an adventure! But, I--we found our way. I look now and I see all the friends, all the family I’ve made. I realize now that the adventures I took were the one thing I needed to be...me. I found love and happiness all in one place,” Ian grabbed his mug and raised it for his fellow man, who started to do the same,” to Westovia!”

“To Westovia!” they cheered.

The drinks clinked together and the feast began. There was laughter and children playing throughout the fields. There were stories being thrown about and children begging to know more. Barley sat with the children, telling of his many adventures. 

“Iandore, my father’s legs, and I traveled deep in the caverns. And then...without any warning...came a GELATINOUS CUBE!”

The kids screamed and hid their faces. Lavender could tell that the kids were frightened. She sat amongst them, making sure they knew it was just a tale. Her grandson, Wildon, popped his little head up.

“Grandma,” he whispered,” Would you save me from a gelatinous cube?”

“Of course!” she laughed,” But I have never fought one. But...I know someone who did.”

She turned to her husband, who happily continued his tale. Zale was happy with the festivities, but something weighed heavily on his mind. As he finished a conversation with his father, the centaur turned back inside. Ian noticed and decided to follow. Zale walked in, then to the pictures on the walls. He was looking for a specific picture until--there it was. 

The first picture Pierce ever took with Zale. It was after the centaur learned his first spell. They looked much younger than they had before. Both were laughing and waving their staffs in the air. They looked happy. They were happy. Zale stared at the pic with intense thought. He put his head down.

“This day wouldn’t have happened without him,” Zale said, knowing Ian was in the room,”For me, anyway. He taught me everything I needed to know about magic. All those spells are in my heart thanks to him. I spent years wondering if I was gonna be a great sorcerer.

“And, thanks to him, you are.”

Ian placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder. Zale looked back and gave a soft smile. He kissed the top of Ian’s forehead before looking back at the image. They watched for a moment before deciding to head back out, where the party was still going on.

\---  
The moon was in the sky and everyone in the village had gone home. Barley and Lavender’s children, their grandchildren, Laurel, Colt and Corey all went home, using the other portal to do so. Zale invited everyone inside to talk about their tales. Ian and Barley claimed they would be there momentarily. They sat on the table, simply surveying the area.

“I can see why you live here,” Barley laughed softly,” It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is. Bar, I’m so glad you were into magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, all those cards and books and Quests of Yore games were the guidelines we needed to go on real quests and met amazing people. If not for you, I don’t think we’d be doing this.”

Barley smiled, but he knew Ian was the true wizard of the family. There was no doubt about that. The older brother was insistent that his brother did more work.

“You were the wizard. You got us on this quest. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have seen real magic. I wouldn’t be sitting here, in a town that no one thought existed anymore, and I wouldn’t have found someone I love. But it’s thanks to you. I can’t thank you enough.”

The brothers smiled and hugged each other. Gronkin called for the brothers and, with that, they went onward into the home, ready to discuss old adventures and the lives they led.


End file.
